


Getting Into Something

by faithtastic



Category: Bring It On (2000)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithtastic/pseuds/faithtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Isis connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into Something

The Clovers flashed cheesy grins one more time for the assembled photographers, clutching the oversized cheque, before dispersing in groups of twos and threes, still buzzing at their victory as they headed towards the bus that would take them back to the hotel.

As Isis gathered up her sports bag, she caught one of the Rancho Carne Toros approaching her - that dark haired chick that always seemed to be at the Captain's shoulder. She didn't seem to be a stuck up bitch like some of the others. The rest of the Toros squad was packing up their gear as the girl jogged over.

"Hey."

Isis stood to her full height. "Hey."

"Just wanna say congrats. That was a tight routine."

Isis shrugged with a brief upturn of her lips. "Thanks."

"Anyway, I gotta - " The girl gestured towards her team-mates.

"You guys are staying at the same hotel as us, the West Beach, right?" Isis asked, and continued on the girl's nod. "We're having a party tonight, Room 407. Y'all are welcome to come." Isis folded her arms. "And don't worry, you won't be the _only_ white girls there."

"Right," the girl said, backing away with a smirk, "might see you there. I'm Missy, by the way."

"Isis."

"I know."

As Missy turned to go, Isis watched her, drinking up the sight of strong calves and firm thighs. _Damn_. She shook her head in amusement, and lifted her bag to her shoulder.

  
The party was in full swing by the time the Toros arrived sans Courtney and Whitney who'd muttered something about fraternising with the enemy. Missy had her own ideas about why those two had opted to avoid the party and they were mostly pornographic. No matter what Torrance, Les and Jan said to the contrary, Courtney and Whitney definitely made Missy's gaydar ping big time. For supposedly straight girls they spent a hell of a lot of time holding hands and touching each others hair.

Whatever.

As the rest of the squad dispersed and mingled, Missy headed straight for the punch bowl, and filled up a plastic cup with the suspiciously lurid green liquid. She could smell the alcohol before it even reached her lips. "Jesus," she muttered under her breath, "what's in this stuff?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Missy turned around. Isis seemed taller out of the cheerleader outfit, legs impossibly long and slim in her tight blue jeans. "Pretty potent, huh?" Missy put the cup down on the table. "Maybe I'll pass - I kinda value my liver."

"There's a soda dispenser in the hall. You want a Pepsi?"

Missy nodded, watching Isis slip past pockets of people only to return a few minutes later with two cans, one of which she handed to Missy.

"Thanks." Their fingers brushed in the exchange and Missy popped the can open quickly and took a long drink. Aware of Isis's glossy dark eyes upon her, suddenly Missy was damn thirsty.

 

Around eleven the music got turned up - hip hop and R'n'B blasted out the stereo - and pretty soon the room was crowded with people dancing, laughing and catcalling over the music. Those wanting conversation were out in the hall but the bathroom was quieter and, somehow in the last hour, Isis had found herself gradually gravitating towards it. She'd been talking to Missy the whole time and it didn't really seem weird to finally shut the door over for some privacy.

The muffled noise of the party could still be heard beyond the door but inside the bathroom it was calm and cool.

"I'm surprised the God Squad from Texas hasn't complained yet," Missy remarked, nodding beyond the door.

"Are you kidding? Those girls party harder than anyone. In fact, they were starting Spin the Bottle in the next room last time I checked."

"No shit?" Missy chuckled and raised her eyebrows. She looked at Isis speculatively. "So, what do you do for fun when you're not jumping around in an obscenely tiny skirt?"

Isis shrugged, hooking her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans. "Hang out, go to movies, shop. The usual stuff."

"And... have you got a girlfriend?"

There was a pause before Isis answered, struggling to conceal her burgeoning smile, and shook her head. She had a beautiful smile, which Missy hadn't really noticed before since in their previous encounters Isis had always looked pretty pissed off. Not that Missy could blame her. "How'd you know?"

"I got a knack. Plus, I noticed you checking me out back there."

Isis looked only mildly affronted. "That obvious?"

Missy laughed and took a step closer so that she was firmly in the other girl's personal space. "I'm not one for subtlety anyway so I'm just gonna go ahead and kiss you." Without another word she reached up and curled her fingers around Isis's neck, drawing full lips down to her own. She felt hands stroke a warm path down her sides before coming to rest on her hips and opened her mouth for the first sweep of Isis's tongue. She tasted so sweet.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before the was a loud bang on the door and a pained voice that sounded a lot like Les yelled, "Could you hurry up in there please?"

They broke apart with sheepish grins. "I guess we should vacate the facilities," Missy said slightly breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm," Isis agreed with half-lidded eyes, nerves still flaring down the length of her body. "But I wanna do that again so he can wait."

 

The next morning the Clovers filed onto the waiting bus, some worse for wear than others and most of them hiding behind dark glasses. Isis stood in the parking lot with Missy. She sucked at goodbyes. Most of the time she had this noble, aloof thing going on but it was difficult to maintain with a bus-load of her squad mates with their faces practically glued to the windows.

Missy motioned towards the bus. "Looks like we got an audience."

Isis gave a rueful smirk. "Uh-huh."

There was a short silence and Missy squinted against the sun. "Y'know, I could maybe drive up next weekend. We could hang out or whatever. If you want."

"I want," Isis said with a smile and glanced quickly over her shoulder at the bus. "And get your cute white ass over here so we can really give them something to stare at." She tugged Missy towards her by the front of her low-slung jeans, knuckles grazing the warm skin of Missy's stomach.

"Mmmn, baby..." Missy teased before Isis kissed her thoroughly in front of the bus, the hotel and a bunch of Christian cheerleaders from Texas with hangovers.

 


End file.
